Making a Wish
by Alice Frostcliff
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la Luna no te dice nada, solo te escucha? Y si de casualidad... Decidiera cambiar tu vida con la ayuda de uno de sus guardianes... Esta será la vida para Giselle Overland... JackxOc. ¡Enjoy it!
1. Cap 1: Her

Pidiendo un Deseo. Cap. 1

* * *

Prólogo.

... ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ... ¿No? Entonces, déjame presentártela, ella es Gisele Overland, si, aquella chica que siempre (según sus amigos) lleva una sonrisa en el rostro, aquella chica con la que siempre puede contar uno sin importar la hora que fuese y aquella chica que cambiaría su propia vida solo por un simple deseo al azar, que más tarde ella se encargaría de cumplir, pero, de una manera un tanto peculiar...

* * *

Capítulo 1: " Her "

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa y ella sabía que significaba eso, había tenido un día "normal", si se puede decir de ese modo, en la escuela, los mismos amigos de siempre, los mismos profesores, las mismas materias y el mismo chico que llegaba a observar desde algún rincón escondida.  
Si, ¿ya te acordaste? Ella es la chica que a pesar de estar ya en su casa, se tira al suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta, que no hace mucho había de cerrar para entrar a su casa, ella es esa chica que mientras aún recargada, tira su mochila a un lado y se desata la goma del cabello dejando su cabellera castaña y larga al descubierto, como odiaba tener que amarrarlo todos los días en una coleta, pero así era su vida y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarla.

Mientras se acomodaba para quedarse en esa posición unos minutos más en lo que se decidía que iba a comer esa tarde no negó las fuertes respiraciones que se anteponían a los posibles llantos, que más tarde desahogaría en su cuarto encerrada, si, odiaba su vida; tanto que le era inevitable no llorar todos los días al llegar a su hogar...

Después de unos minutos en aquella posición intentando controlar su respiración dio por hecho que era mejor comenzar a preparar su comida, después de todo, ella siempre tenía hambre y tenía que saciar ese apetito con el que había convivido sus 16 años de vida e incluso un poco más. Apenas retomo las fuerzas y la voluntad se levantó sobre sus pies y se cambió los zapatos, incluso, odiaba sus zapatos, así como el saco que debía portar, las calcetas tan blancas que debía usar y aquella falda que prácticamente no sabía que hacia ahí si enseñaba todo, aunque amenazara algún día con mandar todo al diablo, no podía, simplemente lo toleraba como siempre. Al llegar a su habitación decidió usar pantuflas y un ligero vestido color turquesa para que contrastara con su piel color durazno...

Se decidió a fin de cuentas por prepararse una pasta italiana y un poco de arroz con carne... ¿Qué más podía hacer? Al haber decidido vivir sola apenas a sus 16 años de edad era lo mejor que podía cocinarse para sobrevivir. Había pensado muchas veces volver a su casa, con sus padres, su hermano, he incluso sus abuelos, pero a veces era tanto el estrés de tener que cumplir expectativas que vivir sola era lo mejor, se valía bien por su cuenta, pero no podía evitar ese vacío dentro suyo.. Al terminar de fregar los trastes después de comer volvió a su habitación a comenzar su tarea, habiendo dado las 9 de la noche, era momento de salir, de salir a la azotea de su humilde hogar y cambiar su vida, no con esa intención, pero era inevitable cuando ella te escuchaba...

* * *

Hace mucho la verdad que no escribo un fanfic/historia/novela, porque no se, no me llegaba la inspiración, pero ahora que ando de ociosa y con más posibilidades de algo comprometedor :3 me presento con esta historia ~ Ojalá la disfruten ~.


	2. Cap 2: Help

Capítulo 2: **_"Help"_**

* * *

Al asomar su cabeza por la ventana, nunca imagino sentir aquella brisa tan fresca y cálida de una noche de verano, claro, su ciudad era de las pocas en la que el frío predominaba gran parte del año, pero ese día había sido desde un inicio cálido y refrescante, justo como le gustaba, eso era lo único bueno del día, pensó.

Estaba lista para subir a la azotea; sujetándose del marco de la venta y haciendo un poco de fuerza logro salir a la parte más alta de su vivienda, no es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, pero para ella, aquella vista de la luna iluminando el cielo nocturno, sin quitarle belleza a las estrellas, simple y sencillamente le encantaba.

Unos segundos más tarde reacciono y busco aquel lugar juntó a la salida de la chimenea, ahí por donde Santa Claus entra, y se acostó con la espalda apoyada en la construcción.

-No es posible que siga soportando esto...-Y dejo escapar una lágrima.

Ese era el único momento en el cual ella se dejaba ver de la manera más débil posible, su fortaleza que era protegida y construida de día se destruía apenas el ocaso comenzaba.

-Daría lo que fuera por ser como tu Luna... -Cierto era que le había agarrado un cariño a aquel astro en el cielo, todos tienen un amigo, un objeto o una mascota para contarle sus problemas, ella, ella tenía a "Luna" ... -Daría todo por estar brillando sinceramente, rodeada por otras luces y siendo esperada en el momento de su llegada por muchos ... -.

Lo que ella no sabía en esos momentos, es que, como decían nuestros antepasados, los astros eran asemejados a Dioses, y esos Dioses, a veces decidían escucharnos, esta vez, "Moon" para ser más exactos, la había escuchado y como amiga de Giselle que era, decidió ayudarla de algún modo.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando Giselle decidió que era momento de despedirse de "Luna", se levantó y le dedicó la última sonrisa sincera del día para tomar su rumbo a la venta y volver a entrar a su casa.

* * *

A Giselle solo le faltaba cepillarse los dientes y se iría a dormir, dicha tarea solo le llevo 3 min. Si no es que menos, por lo que antes de cerrar sus ojos ya acostada en su cama de sábanas color mármol con acabados marrones, decidió ver por última vez a la luna... -"Buenas noches"- fueron sus últimas palabras hacia su amiga.

* * *

En otra parte, "Moon", una figura humanoide de rasgos femeninos se veía sentada y aburrida sobre su trono color escarlata, realmente a veces desearía poder jugar con las estrellas pero comprendía que siempre trabajan las 24 hrs, pero él era sumamente aburrido que le tocará observar a la raza humana dormir solamente...

Alcanzo a pararse de su silla real y mirarse en un espejo que estaba dentro de la sala donde se encontraba. Ahí estaba ella, una figura humanoide delicada de tez blanquecina, cabello ondulado que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las caderas, ojos azules, con una nariz puntiaguda y unos labios pequeños de un azul mucho más claro que el de sus ojos. Hermosa, era la palabra correcta al hablar de ella.

La encargada de aquel astro que siempre vemos por nuestra ventana de noche, era ella. "Moon" se hacía llamar, gobernaba aquel palacio blanco ubicado sobre la superficie lunar. Aquella figura había escuchado esa noche a la misma chica de siempre, -"Giselle, me parece que es su nombre"- se dijo a sí misma, muchas veces aquella chiquilla confiaba en ella para contarle sus problemas y complejos.

Bastantes veces habían sido en el que le pedía ayuda, pero para ser sinceros, nunca había visto la necesidad de ayudar a un humano hasta esa noche, cuestionaba en sus pensamientos si sus próximos actos traerían el mal o alguna catástrofe pero en lo único que podía pensar era en ayudarla, en ayudar a su amiga.

Con el pensamiento fijo en la mente, Moon se dispuso a silbar una canción de cuna que resonó por un momento en el cielo nocturno, algunas estrellas tintinearon por un instante y desaparecieron del firmamento para encontrarse en formas humanas frente a su líder.

-"Buenas noches a todos, queridos míos"- Como respuesta todos aquellos invitados solamente agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto a la autoridad frente a ellos. A lo que en respuesta recibieron la misma acción de parte de ella.

-"Esta noche los he llamado por una simple razón: uno de ustedes será encargado con una misión en la tierra." - No se hicieron esperar las facciones de sorpresa en los rostros así como los murmullos débiles de sus súbditos. Pero como todo tiene un inicio, también tiene un final y el final de aquella escena de gestos discretos se terminó con la llegada de un individuo algo escandaloso.

-"¡LLEGUE!"- Fue lo primero que alcanzo a decir en voz alta al ver que todos se fijaban en el con una mala cara, si, aquel joven albino, de ojos azules, cabello blanco y una particular chaqueta del color de sus ojos, así como unos pantalones cafés algo maltratados, pero con una terminación tan particular y original, que a él, le quedaba perfecta. Por último, sus pies, esa estrella se identificaba por muchas cosas: divertido, guapo, simpático, deportivos y más, pero algo singularmente llamaba la atención de todos y eso eran sus pies: siempre descalzo. Había llegado tarde por quedarse dormido ante el llamado, pero no era para tanto, ¿o si?  
Mientras todos lo veían con cara de pocos amigos por haber interrumpido de una manera tan grosera y poco educada frente a su reina, esta última lo observaba de pies a cabeza. Perfecto, pensó.

-"Tu serás el elegido entre tus compañeros para ir a la tierra"- Menciono con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro Moon, mientras que todos los demás la veían sorprendidos incluso del susodicho del cual hablo.

Y aquí, comienza nuestra historia...

* * *

**Aquí término yo:D espero les haya gustado:3**  
**Perdón por las intrigas ~ Y realmente me disculpo si no estoy cumpliendo sus expectativas, pero hace mucho que no escribo, entonces prácticamente estoy empezando desde cero y me estoy arriesgando a subir este fanfic (?).**

**Espero reviews, comentarios, críticas y amenazas... Y pastel... Mucho pastel (?). **


End file.
